Mai New Maid
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: When Kaiba loses one of his most important maid's, he needs to find someone to replace her. When Mai applies for the job what will happen. Seto and Mai Chapters Edited.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Important Notice!!**Chapters 1-7 have all been rewritten and edited. I did not like the way I wrote this story. I felt that it lacked, how do you put it… depth and creativity? I don't know, but the chapters have been rewritten. I feel more content with the new edited chapters because my writing has improved. No major changes to the plot, but errors have been fixed and writing style shifted slightly. One might want to re-read the chapters because they hold a different feel this time; Thank-you, Hypocrisy.

**Authors Note:** My First Fanic. Please R&R

**9:40pm**

Seto sat calmly in the stands waiting for his name to be called. He was wearing his notorious white trench coat with an outfit all-too-similar to the one he wore at Battle City; straps and all. His face was void of any emotion as he watched donor after donor walk up and down the aisle and onto the stage directly in front of him. He was at a charity gathering being placed in Domino Park. They were donating money to different orphanages and that was the reason why he was there. Almost everyone that had gotten up on stage was being harassed with many questions from the press. Questions such as "Why are you donating money to this orphanage, or did you have any connection towards this orphanage before?"

They were all annoying in Seto's eye. _'Why should it matter why someone was donating to a certain orphanage? They should all just be thankful and quite down.'_ Soon, the host of the convention then took the stage. He was an everyday looking man with a normal suit. Odd but not strange the host was very little. _'He's a midget, bet he's got another small body part too.'_ Seto smirked crudely at his own little joke. The host took the mike and continued to entertain everyone. He said a few jokes, which the people in the stands thought were funny. Almost everyone laughed; Kaiba being the exception.

**10:50pm**

"Mr. Hiragazwa!" the host shouted. "Please come up onto stage." An old man who appeared to be in his late 60's strolled his way up and onto the platform. He wrote a check for the orphanage he was supporting and took a picture with it. Afterwards the press confronted him with questions. One question Seto herd the press asked to the old man known as Mr. Hiragazwa was "How much money will you be donating?"

That question really annoyed Seto. _'All people think about is money'_ he thought bitterly. _'Come on already and just call my name so I can get out of this place.'_

He didn't have to wait long because after Mr. Hiragazwa was called he was up next. "Mr. Kaiba-sama" the host called. "Please make your way up to the stage."

As Seto walked calmly up to the stage, many people were clapping for him. Most of them appeared to be younger women, _'probably gold diggers.'_ He walked down the red carpet and onto the stage. The host handed him the mike and bowed respectfully. Then he walked to the edge of stage waiting for Kaiba to begin. Seto finished his speech in around 5 minutes and signed a check close to 5 million. The host took the check and stared at it blankly. His face immediately went pale. He shook his head as he recounted the digits. "3…6…7! Seven Digits! M-M-Mr. Kaiba-Sama are you sure this is the right amount?" the host asked shocked and confused at the same time as to why someone would pay so much money just to donate to some orphanage. Kaiba did not answer him. He just stared at the host. In height and stature, Seto towered over the little man. "I just felt like it. The orphanage I'm donating to brings back memories" Kaiba plainly stated.

"B-B-B-But why would you pay so much?" the host stuttered, questioning Kaiba again. The ice prince was starting to get annoyed. He hated answering to other people, especially those insignificant to him.

"I grew up in that orphanage you dolt, now if you excuse me, I must be going." Seto then turned and left Domino Park feeling slightly agitated. He didn't have to answer the host. There was no need to. He did not know why he did, but something inside him felt glad that he told the annoying man off; after all, that orphanage was once his home. They took him in when no one else would. He would always care for that place. His limo was waiting for him and he entered it swiftly. Without a word, the driver knowingly started the car and drove to Kaiba Mansion.

**11:30pm**

The limo screeched to a halt and Kaiba exited the luxurious car. He walked into his mansion and noticed there was light coming from the first floor living room. He headed over to the source and found none other than Mokuba Kaiba on the couch fast asleep with the TV still on. He was holding his favorite Sesshoumaru action figure tightly with both hands as little sounds of sleep escaped his lips. Kaiba sighed for the second time that day and walked up to the couch. He didn't want to wake his brother when he looked so peaceful but he had to send him to bed. He shook his brother lightly. Mokuba's eyes opened up and he looked around the room dazed.

"Come on Mokuba, you can sleep in your room."

"Okay" the boy mumbled slowly hopping off the couch. "But before you ask what I was doing up so late, it was because I was waiting for you to tuck me into bed." Mokuba smiled innocently as he skipped towards his room upstairs.

"Yeah, whatever you say you little devil." Seto returned his brother's gesture and trailed after him. He turned off the living room lights followed his brother upstairs. He met Mokuba in his room and tucked him in. Seto patted the boy on the head a turned around to leave as soon as Mokuba seemed to be drifting off. As soon as he was about to reach the door Seto tripped over something and fell face-front onto the floor.

"Damn" Seto mumbled and started to stand up. He looked onto the floor and noticed that the reason he tripped was because of Mokuba's skates. The little boy had forgotten to pack them up. "Katrina!" Seto called for.

The next minute a woman trudged up from downstairs and headed towards Seto. She was dressed in a maid's uniform but the colors were blue and black instead of black and white. On the collar it said KC just like Seto's white trench coat that he was wearing.

"You called Kaiba-Sama?" Katrina questioned in an agitated tone.

"Yes I did. Could you clean up this mess and pick up Mokuba's skates" he rather stated than asked.

Normally Katrina would have done so without any qualm in the world, but today was just not her day. All morning things were going bad for her. First her boyfriend broke up with her, then Mokuba tricks her into going into the basement only to lock her in their afterwards, and now she has to pick up his skates so late into the night. _'He's not paying enough for this'_ she thought.

"You know what, I not picking that up! I'm too tired. If you want it gone then why don't you do so yourself!" Katrina turned her face and crossed her arms.

"If you don't do it then you're fired," Seto simply answered. He did not have time for games. It was late and he was tired.

"Well I'm not doing it, and you're not firing me because I quit!" Katrina screamed.

**12:00am**

Katrina walked towards the big chestnut door; bags packed in hand, and slammed it on her way out. Seto sighed and walked towards his room. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _'Tomorrow I have to find me a new maid. Right now I'm too tired. It's too bad, she was a good one.'_

Authors Note: Please Read and Review.


	2. Mai New Maid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Important Notice****: **This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews**! Thanks for all the support. This chapter is dedicated to my first 9 reviewers. They are SusArackAhack, B.E.W., IshizuN, Lina569, Yali GM, Animeboy2002, fightingcomet, redhairnightmare, and Litena. Thanks and keep on supporting.

Also I was thinking redhairnightmare your right; it is kind of pathetic to rely on reviews to update, thanks; now on with the story.

**Monday**

**6:00am**

"Beep, Beep, Beep…"

Kaiba's eyes slowly opened to the sound of the alarm clock. He sat up on the bed and yawned fiercely; unbeknownst to most people, he hated the mornings. His cerulean blue eyes scanned around the room finally landing on the alarm clock. He reached for it and flicked it off. Seto scratched the back of his head and rubbed his eyes, quite not ready to get out of bed, but knowing he has to; it's one of the perks of being CEO. '_Hope you catch the sarcasm.'_

He forced himself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He was only wearing boxers and a loosely buttoned up shirt. He felt the most comfortable in sleeping in that attire. Pajamas aren't his thing. Seto took the toothbrush that was on the top shelf and turned to the mirror. He started brushing his teeth and finished up by lightly flossing it. Afterwards he was about to take a shower when he realized there was no towel.

"Katrina!" Seto yelled out. _'Damn, where is that woman. She's never around when you need her.'_ Then it hit him. She doesn't work for him anymore. "God damn it, I forgot I fired her…" Seto mumbled into the bathroom. _'Now I have to go find me a new maid. Well she quitted on me actually'_ Seto thought sadly.

(Flash Back)

"You know what, I not picking that up! I'm too tired. If you want it gone then why don't you do so yourself!" Katrina turned her face and crossed her arms.

"If you don't do it then you're fired," Seto simply answered. He did not have time for games. It was late and he was tired.

"Well I'm not doing it, and you're not firing me because I quit!" Katrina screamed.

(End Of Flash Back)

Seto sighed and then called his most faithful servant "Monica." A minute passed and a young girl that looked not a year over 21 entered Seto's room. She opened the bathroom door slightly and poked her head into the room.

"You called Seto?" she asked in low voice.

"Yes I did and you can come in," Seto answered

Monica entered the room and stared at Seto blankly waiting for her majesty's order; for that was what he was, or, what he thought of himself as. She had light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. Her hair came up to her shoulders and her skin was a caramel color. Her height was up to Seto's shoulder and she wore an exact copy of the maid outfit that Katrina wore. Monica was still sleepy since it was only six in the morning but tried to hide it.

"Tired are we?" Seto asked, a small but noticeable smile playing upon his face. The only person other than Mokuba to see Kaiba show small signs of emotion was Monica. They have history.

Monica shook her head in agreement and glared at him. "Tired because it's so early, but more than anything I'm tired of my crappy boss" Monica countered and smiled. _A charming grin, kind of attractive really._ If it was any other person, they would have been fired on the spot. But again, Monica was different.

"Whatever" Seto mumbled.

"And put some clothes on for god sakes, no one wants to see you prance around in your boxers" Monica finished still smiling.

"I just woke up woman, what do you expect me to wear, a suit?" Seto sighed; he tried not to roll his eyes. _'It's pointless arguing with her. She always has to have the last word.'_

"So, what do you want huh?" Monica asked as she leaned against the door.

Seto shook his head at her tone. She never learns. Monica was one of the only people who could talk to him like that. She began working for Kaiba Corp. a few days after Seto took over. During the eight years of becoming one of the best gaming companies around, Monica was always working at Kaiba Corp. and constantly watched over Mokuba as the babysitter. He developed respect for her as a woman through her care of Mokuba when he wasn't around, and even though she can be sometimes overly playful, she was a hard working girl.

"Can you get me a towel?" Seto asked.

Monica raised a brow. "A towel?! You call me six in the morning to get you a lousy towel?" Monica fell to the floor and started to roll back and forth holding stomach, not being able to hold in her laughter. She slowly regained control over herself and stood up.

"Who could imagine the '_Great Seto Kaiba' _being so lazy that he can't get his own towel?" Monica said as she began to snicker. "Not that he likes taking a shower anyways" Monica finished sarcastically as she began to laugh again.

"You got jokes huh?" Seto asked rhetorically. "I guess that big forehead of yours is clouding your mind. I can't remember the last time _you_ took a shower." A smirk began to form on Seto's face knowing that his retort would stir Monica.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Now is that all you want or do want something else?" Monica asked now getting serious.

"Now that I think about it, get Mokuba up and ready for school and then remind me at two to post on the Internet that I need a new maid" Seto finished.

"Ok, well then see you at two" Monica finished and headed out the door. All she understood was "I need a new maid at two." If she ever listened to every command Kaiba gave her, she'd go crazy. She put what she heard together and thought Seto wanted her to find a new maid for him by two; and that was exactly what she was going to do.

**1:30pm**

Seto sat in his McLaren driving home from his meeting at Kaiba Corp. All day some of his workers were arguing about some glitch affecting the gaming software. Kaiba eventually solved the problem but it took some time.

**(Flash Back)**

"Mr. Kaiba-Sama, the duel disc is not working properly. There's some type of virus," said one of the duel disc operators as he tried to summon a monster but the visual image of the monster did not appear.

"Let me see you idiot" Seto snapped as he grabbed the duel disc and put it on his arm. "What do I pay you buffoons for anyway if not one of geeks know how to fix one little glitch."

Seto placed his Blue Eyes on the slot but no monster appeared. He did it 3 more times to make sure it wasn't just a bug. He sighed and took off the duel disc and placed it on the floor.

"Do any of you fool's have a screwdriver?" Seto asked. One of the workers nodded and came up to Seto with said item. He took the screwdriver and started to take apart the duel disc. He ultimately found the problem which was that one of the electrical exponent wires were mixed up with the wire that connects to the summoned monster slot. It took an extra hour to fix that problem because Seto couldn't touch the electrical exponent wire or else he would be electrocuted. He asked if anyone of his workers had an electrical safety glove but all them said no. So they had to wait for a new glove to be shipped in and then they could fix the problem. Honestly, Kaiba thought of firing every man in that building numerous times while he waited. _They really are all some buffoons._

**(End of Flash Back)**

**2:00pm**

Seto pulled into the driveway and parked his car in front of Kaiba Mansion. One of Kaiba's maid's came up to Seto and asked him if he wanted her to park his car. He barley nodded and gave her the keys. He walked up to the big chestnut doors and another one of Seto's maids came up to him.

"Mr. Kaiba-Sama, we have your applicants waiting in the living room," announced the maid.

Seto arched an eyebrow in confusion. He had no idea what the maid was talking about. He just gave her a nod and proceeded to the living room. As soon as he stepped into the room Seto was bombarded with noise from all corners. There was chaos everywhere he looked. There was people fighting, pets around the house, babies crying, various items scattered in every direction and maids everywhere.

"What the hell's going on?" Seto yelled. He was totally pissed. '_Why the hell are there so many people just lounging around in my living room?! How did they all get in? Don't I pay body guards to well, GUARD my damn house!' _"Monica!"

The brunette heard Seto yell and sighed. She rushed down the stairs and approached Seto. Everyone was quite now ever since Kaiba entered and started yelling. She looked at Seto with a confused look and nudged her head to the side as a sign to follow her. They walked into the dining room where only Seto's workers were allowed to be in at this time.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something but you specifically told me to start looking for a new candidate for the open maid position at two!" Monica stared at Seto like he dumb and waited for the ice prince to answer.

"No you dummy. I said to remind me at two to post on the Internet that I need a new maid, not find one for me!" Seto shook his head and started to rant, there were too many people in his house. They were making a mess of the place. Kaiba does not do chaos. Perfection was more suited for him; more like demanded of him. "But no, you went to gather every loser in Domino City and bring them into my house." Seto sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room. After ranting, he started to think. 'I _could us this to my advantage though. Now I can get me a new maid without wasting my time posting it up on the Internet, and waiting until someone comes to apply for the job.'_

"You know what Monica?" Seto asked rhetorically. Monica was about to ask "what?" until Seto finished. "Keep all the guests in the living room. Send them one by one and I will test them out to see which one is appropriate to be my new maid."

Monica nodded and walked out of the room happy that today wasn't a complete failure. Seto stood up from where he was sitting and picked up another chair. He placed it in front of the seat he was sitting in and Seto sat back down. Outside of the dining room Monica calmed down all of the participants trying out for Seto's job with the help of the other maids.

"Alright everyone, Mr. Kaiba-sama will now be interviewing everyone one at a time. Each person will have his or her opportunity to convince Kaiba-sama as to why they want this job" Monica stated. She pulled out a list of papers from the pocket of her maid's uniform and called out the first name on the list.

"Miss Castillo, you will be first," Monica said aloud as the woman walked up to the door and entered the dining room.

**2:55pm**

The first person Seto interviewed for the job was a woman and a good-looking one at that. She had long onyx hair that reached down to her waist and she had dark brown eyes. Her bangs covered some parts of her face and her skin was light brown. She wore a nice pair of fitted jeans and a short black spaghetti-strap top. She had on black high heels and her lips were luscious red.

Her beauty stunned Seto, but he was not one to show such expression. And so he appeared unmoved.

"So," Kaiba started off trying to end silence between them, "why are you applying for this job?"

"Well," Ms. Castillo started "the reason I applied for this job is to get enough money to cure myself of this abnormality called down-syndrome."

"Down-syndrome?!" Seto almost shouted. _'Is that not the abnormality that some people have who can act nice one minute and then go totally bat crazy the next minute. I can't let her be one of my maids. She might attack one of them.' _

"Okay that's good enough; I'll call you to tell you if you got the job." Seto said quickly trying to cut the interview short. _'I got to get her out of here before she loses it.'_

"Fine you stuck up jerk!" '_Damn, too late.'_ "You act like you got a stick shoved up your ass! People like you have no respect for people like me with disabilities" Ms. Castillo screamed.

"Guards!" Seto yelled. "This woman's crazy get her out of here!" Two guards came from outside the living room and picked up Ms. Castillo.

"Come on lady time to go," said one of the guards.

"Huh?" Ms. Castillo asked in confusion. "What's wrong, I didn't do anything wrong. Let me go" she said as the two guards dragged her out of the room. Seto shook his head in disappointment. _'If only she wasn't so crazy. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.'_

**6:30pm**

"Okay Kaiba-sama, we only have one more person left," stated Monica as she walked into the room after the second-to-last person left.

"Where did you find these people? Every one of them seemed like they came from a mental home!" Kaiba asked shocked at every single person that came in to apply for the job. "Almost all of them have something wrong with them. If it's not something mental, it's something physical. Tell me Monica… What the hell am I going to do with a handicap maid? Make him or her roll around in their wheelchair or walk in their crutches serving me at will?" Seto was tired. All day he kept on saying that this isn't the job for the appliers or go somewhere else. All he wanted was for someone to come in and be hired as his new maid and for them be normal. _That's all I'm asking for. Just a normal maid, one that has no disabilities what so ever. Just a perfectly normal maid! Is that so hard to ask for?_

"Stop whining already, the last person is Ms. Valentine and she looks promising" Monica stated as she headed out the door.

Seto sat in the same chair that he's been sitting in for the past four hours. He was tired and bored. Interviewing people was a boring job. _But something about the name Valentine is awfully familiar. I've heard it before._

Thinking of the devil, Mai Valentine opened up the door and walked towards the seat in front of her. Her long blonde hair swished side to side as she walked smoothly across the room. She moved her hips in a delicate lady-like manner as she approached the seat. Her eyes were violet and her skin was a light cream color. Her lips were rosy red and all men she was a goddess. She wore a casual pair of jeans and her infamous white corset that had the men drooling.

Mai sat in the chair and folded her legs waiting for the interview to begin. She was surprised when she saw Kaiba of all people holding the auditions. She thought he was too good for these kinds of things. She never thought he did his own interviewing. He surely had enough money to hire an interviewer, she was sure of that.

"Mai?" Seto questioned realizing just who exactly was in front of him. _'Why the hell is she here? Surely she isn't thinking about really working for him. Isn't she a top ranked duelist? Why in the world would she trade dueling for being a maid?'_

"Yo hun" Mai answered simply.

"What are you doing here? I wouldn't expect you to actually apply for a job like this?" Seto got straight to the point. He was never one to beat around the bush. He was curious now. Exactly why did the blond apply for the job?

"I'm in need of a job." Her answer was blunt. She was also one who tended to be straight to the point when she felt like it. Even though it was plain, it was the truth. She really did need a job and fast.

"Obviously" Seto answered hardly hiding his sarcasm. "Let me clarify Mai, why are you here for this job in particular?"

"Well first of all I need a job other than winning money by playing duel monsters all the time. I'm not earning enough cash and I can't pay some of my bills so in other words I'm in deep trouble. I'm running back on rent and such, and so, a job is crucial at this time. Plus I heard Kaiba Corp. pays well." Mai finished answering Seto's first question.

Kaiba nodded, accepting her answer. "How long do you intend to work for me?" Seto continued.

"As soon as I finish paying off all my bills then I'll probably find another job or go back to dueling." Mai said speaking the truth. She didn't want to work for Kaiba all her life; she could barely stand the guy. He was arrogant, and full of himself. The only reason she was here in the first place was because she desperately needed a job and this was the fastest thing she could find.

"My, my, so you will quit after you pay out the bills that you owe. I can't have my maid quitting on me so quickly. I don't want to go through another one of these damn interview things again" Kaiba pointed out, now leaning back in his chair. "Sorry Mai but you're not eligible for this job if you're going to quit so soon."

'_Damn'_ Mai thought. _'I need this job. I guess I'll have to work for this jerk for longer than I thought.' _"You didn't let me finish" Mai quickly stated, not wanting to leave with no job at all; especially after all that waiting for her turn.

"Well then by all means finish" Seto answered and a small smirk played his face. He had to admit, it was kind of interesting interviewing Mai. Either that or he was so damn bored with every other applicant that Mai just stood out. Either way, he would have to make her his new maid anyway because she was the last person applying for it, and he wasn't going to go through this ordeal of trouble again; so he would have to give her the job.

"As I said before I will quit as soon as my bills are paid off," Mai continued unaware that she was going to get the job anyways. "But if my pay is high enough I will work for longer." _'Crap! That's not what I meant to say! He's not going to hire me now! How's asking for more money going to secure this job?'_ Mai was fully aware that she was sitting in hot water. This would, on any normal circumstance definitely not get her the job. But Kaiba was a man who was far from normal.

"You know what, never mind" Mai mumbled, losing hope. _'I don't even know why I'm here applying for this job. I'll never be able to get it now. At least I can leave with my dignity. I have never begged for anything, and I'm not about to start now.' _Mai then turned around and started to walk to the door.

"I didn't tell you to leave yet" Seto stated calmly. He looked at the woman and she turned around to look at him.

"I doesn't matter I won't get the job," Mai said sadly. "I'd rather live out on the streets than beg for a job from you." The last part she whispered as she was starting to realize by the looks of the interview, it would appear that she was going to be living on the streets soon.

Seto chuckled and then sat up. Mai looked at him confused as to why he was laughing. _'Maybe he thinks I'm a loser too.' _Mai then continued to leave and approached the door to exit starting to turn the knob.

"Your hired" Seto stated. "I'll be seeing you here a six a.m. sharp tomorrow. You will be fitted into your maid's uniform and will then start your new job. Also you will be moving all your stuff to Kaiba Mansion understood. Everyone who works for my house has their own room in my mansion and you will too" Kaiba finished.

Mai was shocked. She couldn't believe she got hired. 'I have a job and I don't have to worry about house rent anymore. This is great!' Mai wiped her eyes and bowed respectfully. "Thank you sooo much. You wont regret it Kaiba!"

Little did she know, he already was. There was no reason for him to hire her. However some part of him felt a little remorse for Mai when she brought up the possibility that she might be sleeping without a home soon. He was cold, that was true, but he wasn't heartless. Mokuba is a sure sign that he has a heart. Kaiba nodded and with that done Seto turned to leave but before he did so, he turned around and asked if Mai needed a ride home. Mai nodded gratefully and Seto called for his driver to take her home.

**12:00**

Mai laid in bed as she anticipated her first day tomorrow. Her bags were packed and she was ready to leave to work for Kaiba. If she only knew, working for Kaiba was going to change her life forever. Mai yawned, sleeping starting to win the battle vs. anticipation, and slowly pulled the cover over, letting sleep win without no more resistance.

**Authors Note: **Man that was a long chapter. I put a whole lot of hard work into it so R&R.


	3. Cinderella Lost Her Heels

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Important Notice: **This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**Authors Note: **Read and Review, and thanks for the previous reviews.

**7:00am**

"Ding-Dong"

"Ding-Dong"

_'Damn, how long does it take for that blasted woman to open up the damn door? Is she deaf or something?'_ Seto was waiting for Mai to open up the door to her apartment. She was an hour late so he decided to come by and see what the problem was. Seto didn't like to wait and being patient was one of the few if any skills he lacked. Normally he wouldn't even come by to pick up one of his workers. He would just fire them immediately if they ever dared to be late on the first day. But something about the way Mai had looked the other night, when she thought she was not going to get the job, made him come and get her. His McLaren was parked right in front of the house and Mokuba sat in the passenger seat.

"Seto, how much longer will this take, I have to go use the bathroom!" the boy whined, wiggling in his seat.

"Just a little while longer Mokuba, It won't take that long" Kaiba shouted from the main door.

"You said that 30 minutes ago" Mokuba protested as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You're exaggerating, and when Mai comes to open the door you can ask her to use her bathroom."

**7:10am**

Mai's eyes slowly opened up as she turned over on the bed. She slowly got up and let a small yawn escape her lips. Making her way to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and gargled. Mai smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then turned towards the shower.

'_Why do I always feel so lazy waking up in the morning, I can't even imagine when I start working'_ Mai thought as she turned on the shower. Then it hit her. "WORK!" Mai screamed as she lost her balance and fell in the tub. She quickly got back up and turned on the water trying to take a quick shower. Do to her rushing; she accidentally turned on the cold water.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Mai screamed as she tried to turn the knob off. Her hand got grip of the pipe and slowed down the cold water and turned on the hot water a little bit. _'Come on Mai, got to hurry or else that stuck up, arrogant jerk is going to down my throat.'_

Mai hurriedly finished up taking her bath and she started to get dressed.

**7:20am**

Kaiba paced back and forth waiting for Mai to come out. _'What in hell is taking her so long? She's already an hour and twenty minutes late, what else could be holding her up?'_ Seto clenched his fists and closed his eyes. _'Anger is not the solution to this problem right now'_ he reminded himself. "When I get my hands on her..." Seto mumbled curse after curse trying hard to restrain himself from breaking down the door.

**7:26am**

Mai finished dressing and looked at herself in a mirror. She wore a baby blue jean miniskirt and a white top. She also wore a blue jean jacket that finished off the top part of her outfit. Mai blew a kiss towards herself in the mirror and then turned to face her room where all her stuff was packed except for furniture. She walked up to a brown bag that was filled with shoes and started to dig through it.

She was looking for her favorite pair of heels that would go perfectly with her outfit. She stopped digging through her bag a few minutes later and started looking around the apartment. She checked in the kitchen, living room, and in the dining room but her shoes were nowhere to be found.

"Come on, where are they" Mai hoping that they would just call out to her. She then decided to look under her bed. She got down on both of her knees and poked her head under said item. She couldn't see a thing since it was so dark under the bed and so she pushed herself deeper into the bed's clutches. Mai's body was now split in two. Half of her body from head to waist was under the bead and from hips to toe was out.

'_What a stupid idea, there's nothing under here.'_ Content with her search Mai tried to pull herself out from under the bed but failed. She wiggled and turned but she couldn't get free.

'_Oh great, it just got worse. And it's so dark down here, and I'm all alone.'_ Mai's mind began to race as she thought of numerous scary situations such as her being stuck under the bed forever. Mai started to panic and screamed. She screamed again louder than before hoping that someone could hear her

**7:35am**

Outside, Seto leaned against the doorway with his hands crossed and eyes closed. He was still mumbling curses under his breath, though softly not to let Mokuba hear.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

Seto's eyes snapped opened and turned to face Mokuba. "You heard that kiddo?"

"Yeah Seto, sounds like it's coming from inside the house!" Mokuba looked up at the apartment and saw that the fourth floor light was on. "It's coming from the 4th floor Seto" Mokuba chirped.

"Alright Mokuba. Look in the glove handle of the car, there's my pocketknife in there, can you get it for me and stay in the car." Mokuba nodded and looked in the glove department of the car. After finding the knife he turned around and threw the pocketknife to Seto. He caught it by the hilt and ran up to the main door of the apartment and started to pick the lock. A few seconds later the lock gave away and the door opened.

'_I should have done that a long time ago.'_ Seto headed up the stairs to where the sound was coming from the loudest. He halted when he reached the 4th floor and started to pick the lock. The cry of help was coming from that door the loudest so he was sure that the person who was screaming was on this floor.

He entered the room quietly and looked around. He was in the dining room. There were three other doors inside the dining room and Seto listened to hear where the noise was coming from the loudest. He heard sounds of struggle towards the door nearest to the right and headed there. The closer he got the louder the sounds were. He placed his hands on the doorknob and slowly turned the door.

When Kaiba opened the door he was dumbfounded. He could hardly hold back the smirk that was gracing his lips. He chuckled as he stared at Mai. She was stuck under her own bed struggling and pushing herself outwards to be free from the bed's grasp but to no luck.

Seto knew damn well she was stuck under the bed but acted like he didn't see her and strolled onto the bed and sat down. "Where in hell is that horrendous noise coming from?"

By the sound of her rescuer, Mai could tell who it was. Mr. Almighty himself, Seto Kaiba. His smooth voice sent chills down her spine as she shivered. How could be so arrogant and cold was beyond her.

"Shut Up! You already know where it's coming from so don't act stupid." Mai continued struggled underneath him as Seto looked down on her. All he could see was her waist to her toes as her legs were wildly swinging back forth.

"There it is again. I wonder who it could be," Seto said innocently looking around the room. "Man my legs are tired from running up all those stairs. I think I'll rest my legs on this footrest." Seto lifted his legs and placed them on Mai's back. "Wow its soft."

"Stop playing you bastard and help me up!" Mai screamed. She was wiggling more vigorously now under the bed.

"Oh Mai, I didn't know you were down there" Seto faked.

"Stop playing around. Get your arrogant ass over here and help me get out under this thing."

"Why should I? If I remember correctly I am your boss. I don't take orders from anyone."

"I'll do anything. Please help already." Mai begged as she started to whimper.

One thing Seto couldn't stand was someone crying. He hated it when Mokuba cried and if Mai would start to cry too then it would be annoying. "Fine hold on."

"Thank you so much, I owe you one big time." Mai answered, as she was instantly happy again. She reminded Seto of Mokuba a little. All you have to do is give them what they want and they'll stop bothering you. Even though, Mokuba would never be able to bother him.

He walked up behind Mai and knelt down. He placed a firm hand on her hips and gave a slight tug from behind. With that Mai was free of the bed's grasp. She was over delighted that she was free that she grabbed hold of Seto and embraced him in a tight hug. Seto froze. He couldn't move. He was not used to people touching him. It just felt… wrong? _Was that it? Did it really feel wrong?_

"G-G-Get off of me." He tried to pull Mai loose but it was too late.

"Seto what took you…" Mokuba stopped in his tracks as he saw Mai tightly wrapped around Seto.

Mai raised her head and stared blankly at Mokuba. She had no idea what she had just done. She had just become the first person to hug Kaiba other than Mokuba. However she didn't see the feat as impressive. To her, hugging another person was just a form of thanks or hello, like normal people. In Kaiba land however, it was a violation. He was not to be touched. He briskly pushed Mai away from him and walked towards the door.

"We should get going. Get your stuff Mai, were already 2 hours late."

"Hold on I have to find my heels." Mai whined.

"Well then hustle up, time waits for no one."

**8:00am**

Mai found her heels and brought her stuff downstairs to put them in Seto's McLaren. Kaiba sat in the driver's seat with Mokuba by his side.

"Okay, so where am I going to sit?" Mai asked as she saw that the McLaren only had two seats and there were three of them.

"Well you're going to have to sit in the trunk" Seto said seriously.

Mai laughed at first but stopped when she saw that Kaiba wasn't laughing. _'Not like he ever does anyway.'_ "You must be joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking or am I always this happy?" Seto asked rhetorically. Mai glared at Kaiba and he just simply stared at her.

"Mai can sit in the front and I can sit on her lap Seto!" Mokuba chirped.

"That's a great idea Mokuba" Mai proclaimed. Mokuba got out of the passenger seat to let Mai sit in first. Mokuba then came back inside and sat on Mai's lap. He closed the doors they were off.

Mai pressed her hands against the leather interior and leaned back in the seat. "Nice interior. At least you have some sort of style."

"Whatever…" Kaiba mumbled.

'_It's going to be a long ride.'_

Authors Note: Thanks for waiting everybody for me to update. Now please R&R.


	4. Back Seat Driver

**Authors Note**: Read and Review

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

**Important Notice**: This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**8:30 am**

The McLaren cruised by Mai's neighborhood and onto the freeway. People stared in awe as they saw the multi-million dollar car roll past their neighborhood.

_Shorty Is The Shh Shh Shh Shh Suga Honey Ice-T_

_Prettiest One I See_

_Lil Mama Icy _

_They Say She Is Pricy  
I Heard They are Fisty  
U Know How To Treat Her She'll Be Sweeter Then A Hi-C  
Clean Up Very Nicely  
Shoes Are Kinda Pricy  
Match Em' Up Precisely _

_Good Jeans Nice Tee _

_Like Her Food Spicy  
And She Is Tha Same  
Hotter Then A Flame But I Do Not Know Her Name _

"Would you please turn that annoying music off already?" Mai asked as politely as she could.

"No" Seto answered simply. "My car, my songs. If you want to hear something else, get your own ride."

"Whatever…" Mai mumbled. "I know you want to listen to something else don't you Mokuba? Can I call you Mokie instead?"

"Actually Mai, I think it's kinda catchy. And sure Mokie is fine" answered Mokuba.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mai."

The blond glared at Seto and looked at him with intensity so hot if it were possible, it would have burned a whole into his skull. Seto turned his head to look at his passengers when they stopped at a red light. He turned and looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow. A sly smirk crept on his face as Seto began to speak.

"See something you like Mai?" Seto asked.

"Hell No!"

**9:00 am**

Mokuba looked up at Mai and noticed she was sleeping. He wiggled around on Mai's lap a little to get more comfortable and leaned against her chest.

"Hey Seto, Mai's sleeping you know" Mokuba stated as if Seto the boy to alarm him the first moment the blond would fall asleep.

"Yeah, so?" Kaiba asked with boredom.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you, how come Mai's chest is bigger than yours?" Mokuba asked innocently not knowing the awkwardness of the question.

Seto stepped on the brakes hard making him and Mokuba press against the front of the car. Luckily, they were wearing seatbelts. He pulled over to the side of the road turned to the boy. "What?"

"I'm just asking why is her chest so much bigger than yours? I've seen other girls with big chests but hers is humongous!" Seto began scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of an explanation as to why Mai's breasts were bigger than his. _Humongous huh? I guess that's one way of putting it._

"Well kiddo" Seto started as he looked Mokuba in the eye. He starting fidgeting but he knew this day would come. _'I thought he would learn about this through common sense or school or something but noooo, I got to do everything around here.'_ Seto sighed as he continued to speak.

"You see I am a man Mokuba and Mai is woman. She grows in different places than me. See us guys grow taller. And women grow wider?" Kaiba finished off the last part sounding more like he was asking that to himself than explaining it. Mokuba nodded glad that he had received an answer. With that little awkward moment in the bag Kaiba pulled off once again towards Kaiba Mansion.

"Wow" was all Mokuba could say. "I never thought men and women were so different."

"Yeah, and it gets worse. Women like Mai are bossy and rude. One day they might be all nice and kind but in a twinkle of an eye they'll change into ravage beasts who will eat your Soul!" Seto cried out trying to scare Mokuba. _'Being a big brother was is so much fun.'_

"Smack"

"Oww, what the… Mai why the hell did you hit me for!" Seto continued to drive with one hand while rubbing his cheek with the other.

"Ha, ha, very funny story Kaiba and I slapped you for teaching Mokuba nonsense." Mai then looked down towards Mokuba and smiled. "Don't listen to him, women are more dependable then most men."

"Sure…"

"What was that Kaiba" Mai asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Nothing" Seto quickly answered. _'What the hell's going on? I'm supposed to be the one in charge around here. I can't let her tell me what to do. I'm her boss; I'm supposed to order her around.'_

"You know Mai, I can fire you easily if you speak to me that way" Seto said calmly. "I am your boss so you have to listen to me."

"That's half right. You are my boss but my little buddy right here won't let you fire me isn't that right Mokuba?" Mai started to tickle Mokuba as he started laugh.

"Yeah, Mai's real fun. She's no beast Seto." Mokuba smiled and Mai patted him on the head.

"That's right Mokuba. You earned yourself a big hug!"

Mokuba smiled and relaxed. _'I'm going to like Mai being the new maid.'_

"Don't tell me you're on her side Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded without even hesitating and Mai patted him on the head again.

"Did I say one hug, my bad I meant two." Mai looked at Seto with a look of triumph as she smirked.

Seto sighed and relaxed. _'She's turned my own brother against me. And even if I fire her Mokuba's going to throw a fit and I hate it when he cries. Man, how do I get myself in these situations? Sometimes I wonder does the world hate me or something.'_

**10:00am**

"Were here. Ok, everybody out." Seto got out of his car and Mai followed with Mokuba in her arms. He fell asleep during the trip and Mai didn't have the heart to wake him up in his peaceful slumber. Seto gave his keys to the valet and walked into his house with Mai on his tail.


	5. Mai First Day

**Authors Note:** Read and Review

**Important Notice: **This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its characters.

Mai lay stretched out upon the soft bed as she played with her hair, twirling it every now and then with with her index finger. She frowned when she felt pain near her ankles as she tried to move her legs. She leaned up against the bedpost and started to massage her lower half of her legs when a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Mai called out as she waited for the person behind the door to enter. A woman that was at least the same height as her walked in through the door. Her hair was a light brown color and it came up to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were gentle, and they looked at her in the kindest manner that anyone could look at a stranger. The woman came closer to Mai and asked if she needed help unpacking. Mai looked around her room and saw all the junk on the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere along with makeup and jewelry.

"Yeah, I guess I do…" Mai answered slowly. The woman nodded and started picking up Mai's clothing. "By the way, my name's Mai, what's yours?"

The lady smiled and brushed one of her strands from her face. "My name is Monica and it's nice to meet you Mai."

Mai got up from the bed she was sitting on and started to help her newly acquainted friend.

A few hours later and the room was clean with everything packed up. The clothes were hanged up in the closet near the door, and accessories and items were sorted out. Now that everything was packed my took a good look around the room. There was a mirror exactly opposite of the doors pathway and a small bed to her right. Mai had a door to her left that was locked and she couldn't get it open.

"Monica" Mai called out. "Why is this door shut?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, that's the door to the balcony. It's locked for now because this room didn't belong to anyone but we can go to Kaiba later and ask for the key."

Mai nodded and a huge smile formed on her lips. "I can't believe I have balcony!" Mai shouted out. She couldn't hold in her excitement and started to jump up and down on her bed. Monica giggled and shook her head and sighed. _'This girl is different from the rest. She could probably start some excitement around here.'_

"So, how come you were rubbing your ankles when I walked in? It isn't even the afternoon yet and you look tired."

"Do you really what to know what that jerk put me through this morning?" Monica stifled a giggle and nodded. She was curious to hear how Mai's first day as a maid was going. Every time a new worker would start their first day here, Seto would make it a living hell. She could even remember the first time she started working here. When she was finished with all her chores, she was panting like a dog, and he was just a little brat back then. '_Not that he isn't a brat now.'_

"Well I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you start when you first came into the mansion?" Monica urged.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good place to start. Okay here's how it started, first off I had to carry Mokuba to his room since he was sleeping, which was very hard to do because I had to climb the stairs and then come back down. When I reached downstairs, I was then ordered by Seto to carry my entire luggage by myself and I was already very tired from carrying Mokuba. I tried to act smart and said that 'I don't know where my room was so I'm going to I need someone to accompany me to help me find it' but my plan backfired. The real reason I said that was so someone could come and help me carry my luggage but he said he'll show me where it is! He told me to take my stuff upstairs and he will meet me there. He had the nerve to take the elevator in front of me and before the door closed, he smirked. I saw him do it! I hate that smirk! Anyways, as I was walking past the living room with my luggage in hand and I tripped over some of Mokuba's toys and all my bags fell. Clothes came rushing out like water. So, I had to pick it all up and then proceed up the stairs. He showed me to my room, which was by Mokuba's. He pointed out his room, which was all the way down the other side of the hall and left. Then I decided to lie down at that's where you found me." Mai started to pant as she finished all her shouting. _'That was a mouthful.'_

Monica tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't help it. She fell to the ground holding her stomach as she rolled around in circles. Mai let out a small growl and glared at her.

"W-W-What so funny huh?" Mai crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side and looked at Monica for an answer. After a few seconds later Monica calmed down from laughing due to the pain in her stomach.

"Nothing" Monica simply stated as she got up from the floor.

"What do you mean NOTHING?" Mai placed her hands on her hips and waited for the vixen to answer.

Monica left her question unanswered and then told Mai go to Mr. Kaiba's office. She told Mai he was expecting her and Mai nodded. Mai was still curious on why Monica didn't answer her question but decided to let it pass. She asked Monica where Kaiba's office would be and she got her directions.

Mai walked out her room and into the humongous hallway, which was covered with many paintings. They looked like they were antiques and very valuable. On her way to Seto's office Mai noticed a picture that was different from the rest. It was in a glass case and highly decorated. It was a picture of an old man with three young boys. She figured the old man must have been Kaiba's father or something, the tallest boy with chestnut hair must have been Kaiba, and the shortest kid with long spiky black hair similar to Bakura's must have been Mokuba's, but she couldn't figure out who the kid with the green hair was. 'Must have been a cousin or something' Mai thought.

She continued walking and she stopped in front of a large oak door. The name Seto Kaiba was printed on it as she sighed._ 'Time to see what this jerk wants now._' Mai raised her hand to knock on the door but before she could knock she got an answer.

"Come In"

**Authors Note**: Well that's that. R&R


	6. A Little Chat With Seto

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Read and Review

**Important Notice: **This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Mai slowly entered the room. The room was decorated with an old fashion theme. _'Kaiba really needs an update. Funny how he's all up to date with technology but not with his own room.'_ Mai snickered at her own little joke as she walked further into the room and approached the main desk in the middle. Mai noticed that Seto's office had a huge window in the back. Seto's chair was facing the window so Mai assumed he was looking outside.

"What do want Kaiba?" Mai asked wearily.

Seto whirled around and looked at Mai. He leaned against the chair and relaxed finding comfort in its softness. "Don't you look tired and it's only your fist day. You still have a lot to do."

"What! I think I did enough work for today. Anyway, I don't be seeing you do any work." Mai answered sharply.

"I don't need to. As long as I get paid as much as I do I don't have to work." Seto smirked lightly as he stood up and walked around from his table. He walked past her and walked towards the door. "Well come on, are you not going to come get your outfit suited or what? Well it's not like you have a choice anyways." Seto chuckled at his own little joke and Mai pouted.

"I'm coming already. You don't have to rush me. Take your time already. A guy like you who has so much money shouldn't rush things you know?"

"Time is money Mai. Haven't you ever heard of that saying?"

"Yeah but, argh! Whatever! Let's go already." Mai followed Kaiba in suit walking out of the room making sure to lock the door on her way out. Seto walked towards an elevator near the end of the hall that lead to the living room and pushed the up button.

"We're taking the elevator?" Mai asked happily. She didn't feel like walking anymore.

"No. I'm taking the elevator, you're taking the stairs" Seto stated simply. A small smile forming on his lips as the elevator reached down and opened up. "Its good exercise, don't you think. A girl like you has to stay in shape right?"

"Oh come on, please. I'm really tired." Mai begged. She opened her eyes real big and bit down lightly on her bottom lip, clasped her hands together and looked at Seto sincerely. "Pleasseee" she begged. 'No man has ever refused this face she thought. I know he will crumble in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, come on in but you better hurry before the elevator door closes." Seto watched as Mai smiled thankfully and walks into the elevator. _'She really does act just like Mokuba.'_

"What are you thinking about Kaiba?" Mai looked at Seto and smiled a little.

He just shrugged and leaned against the elevator. He didn't feel the need to answer her questions. Instead he had one of his own. "Are you really friends with Yugi and his bunch of followers?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think of them as I comrades a little. Since they did help me out a lot when Panic beat me in a duel on duelist island and they also helped me in Battle City. Why do you ask?" Mai looked up at him. She wanted to know why Seto asked such a weird question out of know where. _'Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of his.'_

"Just wondering. I've seen you with them from time to time, but you're never around them a lot. So I never knew if you were. I was just wondering is all."

At the sound of the elevator opening Seto walked out slowly and Mai followed. They walked up to a door that was labeled clothing department. Seto turned the knob and opened the door. The room was like a walk in closet. Better yet it was one! Mai couldn't help herself and ran a little ahead of Seto as she looked around the room filled with clothes. The blond started rambling through the dresses and skirts until Seto called her. She left the dresses alone and walked up to the ice prince.

"What is it hun?" Mai asked.

Seto eyed her for a couple of seconds but Mai didn't get the hint. "It's not hun," Seto said directly to Mai. "It's Kaiba."

"Sheesh, my bad. I'm so sorry Kuhayeebuhh" Mai retorted stressing the sounds of Seto's name. "I didn't know. I'm just a humble servant sir. From now on anything you say goes. I apologize. Please take pity!" Mai giggled after she was finished patronizing Kaiba. She was enjoying making Seto unhappy. It was just too amusing. He wanted a servant, he got one. But she wasn't some push over, or someone's slave. And knowing that Mokuba was on her side was a great positive. It actually gave her some sort of edge against the blue-eyed jerk.

'_I'm starting to rethink asking Monica to help Mai get accustomed to work for the first couple of days. She might start acting like Monica sooner or later. Then I will have two women in this household that will drive me nuts.'_ Seto sighed.

"So Kaiba, what are doing in here?"

"I don't know hun, why don't you pipe down, and wait and see."

"Hey, hun is my word, get your own!" Mai elbowed Kaiba in the side playfully. Kaiba smirked slightly but it left as soon as it came. He continued to move deeper into the room, until he met Monica. He simply pointed to Mai behind him and turned to leave. But before he did so he went up to Mai.

"Pick out one of these uniforms that's your size, Monica will help you. After you get the perfect one, have the day off. Tomorrow you will start working. You and Monica are maid partners. Like all the other maids in my house, you will work in pairs and Monica is your partner." Seto then turned around and headed to the door.

"So me and Monica are maid partners huh? That's cool. I get along with her very well." Mai smiled at Seto and then approached Monica. Both of them started chit chatting about what size Mai was and Seto made a quick getaway.

'_I can see why'_ Seto thought.


	7. Working Hard Or Hardly Working

**Authors Note: **Read and Review

**Important Notice: **This chapter has been edited and rewritten. All Chapters 1-7 have been edited and rewritten. Please read the notice in chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. It's Not Mine. Monica is but that's about it.

Mai had been working pretty hard all day. With Monica by her side they had just finished up cleaning their section of the mansion and now it was time for a break. She headed into the living room and slumped onto the couch, watching Monica as she did the same.

Kaiba, who had just finished an interview with a new sponsor, was making his way into the kitchen, only to stop by near the living room as he watched Monica and Mai jump onto the couch, seeming very relaxed after a hard day of work. He slowly made his way into the living room, curious as to how Mai's real first day went.

"So ladies, working hard or hardly working?"

"Shut it Kaiba" Monica answered wearily already aware of whom the voice was from. She wasn't in any mood to be hearing any of Seto's crap right about now.

"Can we ever get some peace? I'm so tired!" Mai whined. She started rubbing her ankles and that didn't go unnoticed by Seto.

"Really now? You had so much spirit before you started working." Seto now headed for the couch beside the one Mai and Monica was sitting on.

"Yeah" Mai answered. "But, I never thought I would be having an impossible time limit to get everything done! We had to finish all your chores by noon. Man, a girl can age five times as fast working for you." With that Mai let out another sigh and slumped deeper into the couch, getting lost in its softness.

"Well, how about trying to work harder. You'll probably finish earlier next time" Seto retorted calmly. He clasped his hands behind his neck and raised his left leg only to rest it on his right knee. He watched as Mai, and Monica got up from their seats and stretched. Their ten minute break was now over and what seemed like heaven was going to be changed into hell as they headed back to their section of the mansion, getting ready to do the other half of their chores. Monica had already made it out the door before Seto could call to her so instead he called out to the vixen that was still close enough to hear him.

"Mai, Meet me downstairs in the hobby at around 2:45 sharp. Don't be late. You should be finished with all your chores by then." With that said Seto too, also got up and headed out the same door as Monica did before him, remembering he had to finish up some paperwork in his room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" came Mai's reply. "2:45, in the main lobby, got it."

"Oh my god!!"

"What is it?" Monica asked lifting her head up as she saw Mai's face turning pale.

"I'm so dead. It's 3:00!" With that said Mai scurried downstairs as fast as she could, or as fast as any woman could in high heels. She then arrived in the lobby with a screech, her heels sliding against the tile frantically looking for the self absorbed CEO. She finally spotted him leaning against the dresser, arms folded, legs crossed, and eyes closed.

"Well, looks like someone must have lost track of time?" Seto now opened his eyes, moving his sapphire orbs towards the woman in front of him.

"Sort of, I kind of got focused on the task at hand that I wasn't really paying attention to the time" Mai said.

Seto shook his head and then proceeded to the front of his mansion. He looked at Mai real quick before he did so, giving a sign that she should follow him. When they exited the Kaiba estate, they continued to walk in silence, with Mai being close behind Seto. They made their way around back where Mai could see Seto's parking lot, full of exotic cars, and bikes. Now she was really clueless. What were they doing here? Was Seto going to give her a car or something? The probability of that was non-existent. She watched as Seto made his way to what seemed to be a Mercedes. Mai followed him to the car and they both got in.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked, breaking the silence. She was really wondering where Seto was going to take her.

"To pick up Mokuba" Seto simply said. "From now on, it's your job to do so. I'm only taking you this one time to show you where Mokuba's school is."

"Oh" Mai answered slowly. "Well you could have just told me that while we were walking. For a second there, I thought you were going to take to some secluded area and assassinate me for being late!" Mai said, a small smile forming on her lips. She was happy that her boss was not mad at her for being late.

Seto couldn't help but let a small grin play on his face. "What a ridiculous thought, no matter how tempting it may be, I wouldn't hit a woman, none the less kill one."

The ride to Mokuba's school was a short one, and it only took about eight minutes to get there. One could walk to Mokuba's school and when the blond asked Mr. All Mighty why they didn't, he came up with some answer saying his mob of fan girls would attack him. _'Hmph, that's very hard to believe. What girl would fall for Seto Kaiba? He may have a lot of money, and he may be kind of handsome, but personality wise, the guy isn't that very nice and doesn't seem to get along with a lot of people. You would have a better relationship with a brick than Kaiba.'_ Mai snickered slightly, not wanting to catch Kaiba's attention.

After Kaiba and Mai picked up Mokuba, they headed back home and Seto even gave Mai the keys to the Mercedes. Technically, he didn't really give her the keys. He just let her keep them so whenever she had to pick up Mokuba, she didn't have to bug him for the car. Either way, Mai was happy to drive.

Later that night, after Mai took her shower, she headed downstairs to get a little mid night snack. She was wearing her purple and pink pajamas, and her long golden locks were tied into a ponytail. She pondered for a moment what to eat wile staring into the fridge, and settled upon having some yogurt.

Seto was just finishing up cleaning out his office, getting rid of all the unwanted and old paperwork. He also decided to go get a little snack before heading to bed and made his way into the kitchen. He was also changed into something more _comfortable_. Mai saw him approach, but didn't say anything. In fact she was too shocked at the fact that Kaiba walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a loosely fit buttoned up shirt and some Armani boxers. She noticed how fit he was, seeing that he was muscular but not too ripped. She always thought he was just bony and lanky. But under all that clothes he was actually pretty muscular.

"Looks like someone's trying to stuff their face full before going to sleep tonight" Seto teased, giving Mai a weary grin.

"Yep!" Mai shouted out gleefully. "What else is there a girl to do when she's feeling hungry?"

Seto just left Mai's question unanswered, brushing past her and reaching for a Snapple in the fridge. He followed Mai to the little table inside the kitchen and sat down with her as he sipped his drink.

"Tmphs Agphan" Mai mumbled, her words becoming distorted due to the yogurt and spoon in her mouth.

"I suggest you learn to swallow your food before talking" was Seto's reply. Mai sent a glare his way and Seto just ignored it. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes hoping for a moment of silence.

"I was saying thank you!" Mai said a little louder. Her voice became a little lower as she continued to speak. "You know, for giving me this job and letting me move in with you. It's really nice of you. Without your help I would have probably been on the streets by now" Mai sighed and placed her spoon inside the finished yogurt cup waiting for Seto to finish his drink.

"Don't need to thank me. Thank yourself for applying for the job." Seto got up and placed his snapple in the garbage as Mai did the same with her yogurt.

"I'm attending a small Duel Monsters tournament tomorrow. Nothing really big, just going to raise the hype of the tournament. Wanna come? If they heard Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba are going to be there, that would do good promotion for the tournament."

"Of course! A day of dueling would be great." Mai beamed looking a little happier than usual. She always loved a good duel.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea. We're not dueling, just going to raise the hype. I mean, if you want to duel, go ahead. No one's stopping you. Either way, when we get home, you still better have enough energy to do your chores."

"Fine… stay out of the tournament. That just means it will be that much easier for me to win it all. You know what, how about we make a bet Kaiba?" At this challenge, the young CEO raised an eyebrow.

"A wager huh?" That sounded interesting. Kaiba always loved a good bet. "Let's hear it then."

"If I win the tournament, Monica, Mokuba, and I get to do something to you. I don't know what yet but I'll think of it."

"And if you lose?"

"And if I lose I'll…" Mai placed a fine manicured finger on her chin thinking of something she would have to do. She couldn't really think of anything that she had that would interest Kaiba. He has everything. What would he want that she has?

"You'll prance around in a blue-eyes costume as one of the many mascots for one day at one of my amusement parks."

"But that's humiliating!" Mai whined.

"I know, and whatever you will be planning on doing to me will be even worse. So it's even." Mai had to admit. He was right. If she won, she would definitely make Kaiba do something embarrassing, something to knock him off his high horse.

"Fine, it's a deal." Mai and Kaiba outstretched both their hands and shook on it. Mai's eye filled with determination not to lose, while Kaiba's for once, actually seemed to hold amusement. They both made their way upstairs and Mai reached her room first.

"Night jerk!" she yelled to his receding figure as she opened up her room door. She smiled lightly excited about tomorrow.

"Night princess" Kaiba yelled back heading towards his room. No need to explain that he was being sarcastic. _'This will be interesting.'_

Authors note: Read and Review


	8. I Win In A Sundress

**Authors Note: **Read and Review

**Important Notice: **Before reading chapter 8, one should reread the other chapters; mainly the ending of chapter 7. I edited all the chapters because I did not like the way they were written. Almost everything is kept the same; plot and all. Just a few minor changes. For more info, read chapter 1's notice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except Monica.

**Flash back**

"A wager huh?" That sounded interesting. Kaiba always loved a good bet. "Let's hear it then."

"If I win the tournament, Monica, Mokuba, and I get to do something to you. I don't know what yet but I'll think of it."

"And if you lose?"

"And if I lose I'll…" Mai placed a fine manicured finger on her chin thinking of something she would have to do. She couldn't really think of anything that she had that would interest Kaiba. He has everything. What would he want that she has?

"You'll prance around in a blue-eyes costume as one of the many mascots for one day at one of my amusement parks."

"But that's humiliating!" Mai whined.

"I know, and whatever you will be planning on doing to me will be even worse. So it's even." Mai had to admit. He was right. If she won, she would definitely make Kaiba do something embarrassing, something to knock him off his high horse.

"Fine, it's a deal." Mai and Kaiba outstretched both their hands and shook on it. Mai's eye filled with determination not to lose, while Kaiba's for once, actually seemed to hold amusement. They both made their way upstairs and Mai reached her room first.

"Night jerk!" she yelled to his receding figure as she opened up her room door. She smiled lightly excited about tomorrow.

"Night princess" Kaiba yelled back heading towards his room. No need to explain that he was being sarcastic. _'This will be interesting.'_

**End of Flash back**

And interesting things were. The day began with Mai waking up bright and early. She was too excited to sleep last night. All she could think about was dueling somebody. That always seemed to happen whenever she was preparing for a match the night before. Just the feeling of going head-to-head with someone brought her some kind of rush. She loved that feeling. And with the fact that if she could win the tournament today that Kaiba would be at her mercy made things even better. She raced into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed up. She then headed back into her room and started looking for something to wear, finally deciding upon wearing a nice floral patterned sundress. Normally sundresses aren't her thing; they were too loose around the leg area. She liked her clothing tight. But today was such a warm day and she wanted to try something different so sundress it was. She also decided on tying up her hair in a ponytail. The look made her seem younger than she appeared if that was possible and more energetic. She was extremely pleased with the look and blew a kiss into the mirror. She then slipped on some white heels and headed down for breakfast.

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Monica were already down in the kitchen digging into their breakfast. When Mai came down the stairs all were caught staring; even Kaiba, though he was the first to recover. Compared to Mai they all seemed under-dressed, with the exception of Monica. Kaiba wore the typical purple trench coat with black jeans and shirt to match with straps gracing his arms and legs. Mokuba had on the regular baggy jeans and striped t-shirt. Monica on the other hand wasn't looking as plain as the guys. She also wore a loosely hung dress that came to her knees. It was a lemonade yellow and it fit her snuggly.

"Wow Mai, you look beautiful!" complemented Monica.

"Thanks" Mai mumbled back feeling kind of self conscious. "You look great too."

"Of course I do. I mean, if we don't, do you expect these two will?" Monica asked pointing at Kaiba and Mokuba. The girls started giggling while the Kaiba brothers looked offended.

"Hey! I think I look alright" Mokuba argued. Mai came over and patted the boy on head.

"Yes you look alright. Plus you having this thing called "adorableness" which supersedes how you look." Mokuba beamed up at Mai, happy that him being adorable super-whatever's how he looks. Mai took her seat at the table and started to eat just like the rest of them. _'Too bad your brother doesn't have that.'_

After breakfast they all headed towards the garage. Seto didn't feel like riding in a limo. Instead he wanted a more casual ride. But casual in Kaiba land is far from what regular people deem it to be. He made his way towards his Jaguar XF which seats four comfortably, pausing, and then ultimately deciding that it was an acceptable ride.

"We'll be going in this" Kaiba mentioned. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Showoff" Monica and Mai said in unison.

Upon arriving at the tournament, Kaiba and company were treated like real celebrities. Mai knew Kaiba already was one with all the tournaments he won, but just being around him instantly makes you one as well. There were fans everywhere. Mai was even surprised to see a few girl duelists there with signs up cheering and chanting her name.

"Hey Kaiba," Mai nudged him in the chest. "Why are all these girls cheering for me?"

"Because apparently you have fans" the ice prince answered.

"No that's not what I meant. They have signs and stuff. It's like they knew I was coming." The blond was really flattered. She loved seeing female duelists and kind of wished there was more of them. She wanted other girls to realize women could hold their own in Duel Monsters too. And that this was a game where masculinity meant nothing; but Mai never accounted for the fact that she was tougher than most men.

"Oh that. I told the tournament manager last night that you were coming. He seemed to be overjoyed." Kaiba looked at Mai after answering her question to see if she had a problem with it. Mai shook her head vigorously, not having an issue with it at all.

Inside the tournament building Kaiba gave a small speech on duel monsters and some tips to get better. He also announced some improvements with the duel disc that will allow the game will feel more real and intense. After he was finished all the contestants had to meet up in the lobby to draw numbers to see which bracket they fell in for the tournament. Mai turned to her little group before they headed into the stands.

"Which me luck!" she chirped.

"You don't need luck Mai" Monica proudly stated. "You can beat any of these guys blind folded!"

"Thanks Monica"

"Yeah Mai" Mokuba added. "You go get em'. You're way too cool to lose!"

"Aww thanks Mokie." Mai gave the younger Kaiba a big hug then looked at Seto.

"You remember last night right?" Mai asked. Kaiba gave her a small smirk. He needn't say more. From that small little gesture Mai knew. She knew he remembered their bet, and she couldn't wait to show him she could beat any of the contestants at the tournament. Hell, she made it this far with little if any effort, one more match should be a breeze.

"Alright then guys, I'll see you when the tournament is over." With that said Mai headed off to draw her number.

Making their way to the stands Monica was curious to know what Mai was talking about. After getting seated in a good spot, she turned to the elder Kaiba brother.

"So… what happened last night Kaiba?" Monica asked, a mischievous grin playing upon her face.

"Nothing much, just a little friendly wager is all."

The brackets then appeared on the screen. There were four brackets and Mai was in Bracket C. She had to go through two duelists to win the bracket. Then she would go against the winner of Bracket B. If she won that match, she would have to face the winner out of Bracket A or D. In summary, if she won the tournament, she would play a grand total of four matches. The announcer then came on the screen and announced that the tournament was now beginning.

It was ridiculous how Mai completely dismantled her competition. She was now in the finals against the winner of Bracket A, getting there with ease. Every opponent she played in the tournament thus far posed no challenge what-so-ever. Her Harpie deck seemed like it was unstoppable. Even Kaiba had to admit, it was pretty impressive. Mai made her way to the stage for the final match as the announcer called their names. She turned her head to the crowd and spotted her companions. Mokuba and Monica were out of their seats jumping and screaming her name. She couldn't help but smile at their support. She then noticed Kaiba, still sitting as calm as ever. To anyone else, he looked like he didn't care about the match but Mai knew different. His dignity depended on this match. His near future was riding on Mai losing, but the blond wasn't about to let in. Just the idea of doing something embarrassing to Kaiba fueled her on. She stuck out her tongue at him and waved, causing Mokuba, Monica, and a few other fans to laugh. They thought she was just trying to be cute, but Kaiba knew it was directed towards him, and he couldn't help but crack a smile at how silly she looked. '_This woman is going to be the end of me. I wonder what the hell she's going to do to me if she wins. Oh well, I dug myself into this one. Great going Seto.'_

The match began and Mai started of strong. On her first turn she summoned Harpie Lady in attack mode and placed two cards face-down. The next turn was the opponent. He summoned a Molten Zombie in attack mode but it didn't last long. Mai flipped one of her face-down cards revealing Trap Hole to kill the monster. He then placed a card face-down as well but Mai flipped her other hidden card which was the quick play magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed his face-down card. The opponent was then forced to end his turn.

Now it was Mai's turn again. Her opponent had an open field and she had a Harpie lady on her side. She drew from her deck and received the card Elegant Egotist. She smiled, the game was close to being over. She played the card using its effects to summon Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode. She then activated another magic card called Cyber Shield, powering up the Harpie sisters by 500 attack points. After her Harpie girls were powered up she ordered a direct attack, leaving the opponent with 1550 life points (They are playing by battle city rules with 4000 life points to start. Harpie Sisters have 1950 attack points to begin with, then 2450 after the power-up). Mai placed one card face down and ended her turn.

The crowd was going crazy. Mai was absolutely stunning. Her opponent even started to shiver. He drew his next card and placed it in face-down defense mode. He could do nothing. He did not draw the right card. He knew the game was over when Mai's turn was to come, and it was. Mai summoned a Cyber Harpie in attack mode. She used her Harpie Lady Sisters to destroy the face-down defensive monster which was a pathetic Raging Flame Sprite. She then ordered her Cyber Harpie to finish off the opponent and with a matter of seconds Mai was crowned champion. The crowd was going crazy as to how fast Mai had won. The contestant went up to Mai, shook her hand, and walked off stage.

Mai made her way from the big stage and into the stands wanting to see her friends. She was surprised however at the speed that they were making to get to her instead. "They" being Mokuba and Monica however. She watched as the two pushed through the crowed like a bunch of staving hyena that have just found lunch. Kaiba on the other hand took his time. If Mokuba and Monica were the Hyena's, then Kaiba was definitely the dead lunch. _'Of course he'll take his time. Wait, wasn't he the guy who said time waits for no one. But apparently Kaiba is anything but that. He's Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. So that makes his someone, right?'_

"Mai! You were amazing!" Mokuba cried, running up to the blond and squeezing her; completely impressed at how she easily vanquished her opponent. Mai returned the hug feeling great about the win. She looked like a Valkyrie out on the stage; strong, calm, and collected. None of her opponents was even close to challenging her. They were all out of her league.

"Totally cool out there" Monica added. "I mean the way you beat them was impressive but more impressive than that, you did it in a sundress!" Monica and Mai both started to laugh. It was true, she wasn't the least bit scary out on that stage but somehow, her dueling skills was enough to demolish and even terrify her opponents. She then looked to Kaiba who had now made his way down to her.

"So…" Kaiba began not looking at her, head titled to the sky, not wanting to believe Mai had won the tournament, and most of all, their little bet.

"So…" Mai copied, a large smile plastering her face. She hugged Monica and Mokuba and dragged them towards Seto's car eager to get home. Even though playing Duel Monsters was fun, and the win felt great, she knew it was nothing compared to how she will feel when she gets back to the mansion. "Come on guys, I got something fun for us to do when we get back."

'_Indeed, this woman will be the end of me. Why did I make this bet again? Stupid Kaiba.'_


	9. I Like My Man In A Uniform

**Authors Note:** Read and Review. BTW, thank you for the Reviews. It really is appreciated. I'm torn between fanfiction and deviantart. I also love to draw. So if I'm not updating here, I'm working on drawings on Deviant. lol. But I Promise to finish this story, I've found new joy in it.

**Important Notice:** Chapters 1-7 have all been rewritten.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except Monica.

The little gang was all assembled in the main living room, everyone except Mai. She had told them to wait there for a bit and she would be back. Monica and Mokuba were totally confused but Kaiba knew what she was up to. Well, not precisely. He knew it was related to their little bet though but other than that his curiosity was running wild just like the other two in waiting.

Mai took her sweet time returning. She wanted the mood set just right. She wanted to make this moment last forever. But more than anything, she wanted Kaiba to squirm in anticipation to what she was going to have him do. When first arriving back from the tournament she made a phone call to the nearest costume store. Using the Kaiba name, she placed an order for a certain costume she thought would look "good" on the ice king. The store said it would be there shortly and not an hour later she had received the parcel. She made her way back into the living room, package in hand.

"Hey Kaiba, I think this is for you" Mai chirped giving him an abnormally large grin.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he stood up, trying to figure out what the blondee was up to. Mai extended the package to him and Seto grabbed it, but she did not let go. She got closer to him and let a small grin start to form.

"As the winner of our bet," she began to whisper. "I'd just love to see you walk around in this cute little costume I got you." With that she gave him a sultry grin and sat down on the couch between Mokuba and Monica. Kaiba continued to eye her, and then stared at the package, and then back at Mai. He peeked into the box and almost dropped it in horror.

"You can't be serious" was all he could mumble.

"Oh but I am" Mai chided, letting a small evil laugh go. Kaiba sighed and took one last look at Mai before he left the room. Mokuba and Monica were more confused now than ever.

"Hey Mai, what's going on?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Ah, Kaiba's got a surprise for us, for me winning the match is all" Mai answered. She didn't want to tell him about the bet, teaching kids to bet at a young age was not something she wanted to promote. So she just answered his question without entirely revealing it all. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't giving anything away either. Mokuba nodded but Monica knew much better than to believe that reply. For all her years working at Kaiba corp. Kaiba never surprised anyone with anything, let alone for winning a simple tournament. The only person ever to get anything was probably Mokuba, which was most likely why the boy believed Mai's story. Monica jabbed Mai's side to get the blondes' attention.

"After this little fiasco, you're telling me everything!"

Mai smiled at the brunette "With pleasure."

Footsteps were heard cutting into the conversation of the two beauties. Within moments, there stood the elder Kaiba clad in the national Airforce uniform. A uniform that demanded all respect when worn. Kaiba was obviously at discomfort when all eyes were on him. The uniform fit him well, but he just didn't feel right without wearing his traditional trench coat or office type clothing. Like a fish being robbed of water, he was just out of place. Mai and Monica whistled playfully laughing all the while, causing the young man more uneasiness. Seto stood there glaring at the both of them. _They really were so childish._

Mokuba was smiling as well, the two girl's laughter were contagious but obviously not for the same reasons. "Big bro, what's up with that uniform? You look so silly."

Kaiba looked to his brother but couldn't find anything to say to him. If it was anyone else, he would retort bitterly but he could never do that to Mokuba. He just gave his brother a bored look and nodded curtly. He had lost the bet to the blonde in front of him. He had to do this. _A Kaiba never goes back on his word._

"Well Seto, model for us!" Monica shouted, obviously drunken with laughter. She was enjoying this _way_ too much. This was one of the few times available to poke good fun at Kaiba, and she was going to milk it as much as possible.

"Yeah, come on Kaiba, do a little strut" Mai added, knowingly adding fuel to the fire. Both girls continued to snicker. Kaiba would've sent both of them to hell with the look he sent their way if possible. But as god deemed it, thankfully no man had that power. The young CEO took and long breath and started to model for his viewers.

"Yeah Seto!" Mokuba encouraged. "You've got great form!" The young boy was blind to the crude humor that the elder girls were playing on his brother. Mokuba was just too young to understand. The two women continued their onslaught of whistling and clapping, at Kaiba's expense.

When it was all finished everyone except Kaiba's stomach was hurting from laughing too much. Mai was the first to thank Seto for such great entertainment.

"You know Kaiba" she started "you put on a great show!" She couldn't help but continue to tease him. It was too much fun. _And the way Kaiba looks right now is just priceless._

"I totally have to agree Mai; Kaiba sure does know how to make the girls go wild!" Monica and Mai started bursting out laughing all over again. The brunette was practically rolling on the floor while the blonde clutched her stomach tightly. Kaiba just continued to glare, that's all he could do on the outside. But within the computer genius the clocks were turning. He would get his revenge, they would all pay. Mokuba gave Kaiba the thumbs up and the girls started to laugh even harder. _Yes, they would all pay, even Mokuba._

"Come on our little accomplice" Monica started placing a hand on the boy's back and leading him upstairs. "We've poked enough fun at your big brother. Let's go take your shower now."

"But Monie, I wasn't poking anything at Seto, and I don't wanna shower now"

Monica and Mai both let out a small snicker. He was so cute and the fact that he's young and innocent just adds to his adorableness. _Too bad they can't always stay like that, perfect example - his pompous arrogant know-it-all brother_. "Not physically poking him you dummy. But come on I'll race you to your bathroom."

"Deal!" And the races were off. For someone so small the boy could move. _Or maybe it was because Monica was going easy on him?_

"So" Mai started realizing that left her and the newest member of the Airforce alone together. She giggled at the thought.

Kaiba ignored her giggling and her weak attempt at starting a conversation. He had other things on his mind, one word particularly tickling his fancy, R.E.V.E.N.G.E. No one had ever made him feel so embarrassed, so mortified. He made his way to Mai way too quickly catching the blonde off guard. He pinned her against the wall invading her personal space with no remorse. Slowly he leaned in, his strong upper body pressing hard against her firm breasts. Both hands were on either side of her, trapping Mai. Mai let out a small nervous laugh looking deep into the depths of Kaiba's eyes.

Soft violet orbs met strong and piercing blue spheres. She never realized how many shades of blue his eyes were. They were almost hypnotic. She felt as if she was in a trance. She couldn't look away. He leaned in closer to Mai, his lips making his way towards hers. Mai held a breath as Kaiba was now merely inches away from her rosy lips. But just as quickly as they came, they moved away, to another direction; towards her ear.

"You know, I will get you back right?" he whispered smoothly sending chills down her spine.

Mai gulped and stood on her tippy-toes leaning into Kaiba's ear. _Two can play this game. She would never give in. Mai Valentine never backs down from a challenge. _"You will never get me."

Kaiba surprisingly smirked at this. This answer was expected out of her, and in actuality, this was exactly the answer he wanted to hear. He would never admit it but he loved Mai's rebellious personality; it sort of drawed him to her. He wanted to break that personality. That reflection even surprised him. No, he didn't want to break it, more like, he wanted to make it his own. He chuckled lightly into her ear, causing Mai to release the breath she was holding. His breathing was tickling the folds of her ear, not that she minded however. It was cool and soft, almost soothing? _No it couldn't be, Kaiba was the farthest thing from soothing; right?_

Kaiba backed off of Mai and headed to his office. "We'll see Mai" the CEO said more to himself than anyone else. He didn't know what overcame him. At one moment he was boiling to get revenge but now, he wanted something more. _What is this woman doing to me?_

Mai slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath. She was so caught off guard. She placed a hand on her ear, still feeling the heat from his breath. At one minute Kaiba looked like he wanted to kill her and the next, it was as if he wanted something more. She was so confused. And when he leaned in close to her, her heart was beating so fast it was as if it was on fire. She felt torn. It was as if she wanted to continue feeling his body heat on her, continue feeling his chest pushed up against her. _Must be the hormones…_

"Arhhh… I need to talk to Monica!"


End file.
